The walking dead pt1
by Canned it 2011-2012
Summary: Steven try's to find his family in the world fielded with the undead can he find them along the way he stubbles across other survious season 2 of the walking dead
1. Hospital

The walking dead

After I have night out in Atlanta I young man named Steven walked home he walking home to his house till he was stopped by i man

"Give me your wallet" said the man

"No" said Steven

"Young man notice you accent what are welsh or British" said the man

"Welsh" said Steven

"Well I don't like British people as much" said the man

"Well I am that sucks" said Steven

"Wow where do you think your going give you wallet or do I have to kill you" said the man

"Drop the gun this does not have to get messy" said the police officer

"Well then lets have some fun" the man fired his gun and Ben world went dark

3months in hospital

Steven woke up in pain screaming he had bean asleep for sometime he looked up to see that no one was with him strange he thought as Ben got up he heard a noise he followed the noise

"Hello" he said

"Who's there" replied another voice

"What is going on sir" said another voice

"Strange two people in hospital" said the older man

"What is your name?" Asked the man

"Stévee but people call me Steven" he said

"Well my name is rick" he said

"Well we need to find away out first" said rick

They walked a bit around the hospital looking for clues

"What the hell" said Steven

"What?" Said Rick

"Look I blood trail" said Ben. They followed it then he saw a door

"Looks bad shall we open it?" He asked him

"Well this bad look at all this dead" said Steven

"We need to get out I need to find my wife and son" said rick

They nearly ran out of the hospital they saw the destruction of the civlastion was all gone

"O god" said Steven

"This bad very bad I was only visiting my mum and dad and my sister she only 10" said Ben still in hospital robs

"Sorry rick I have to go home sorry" said Steven

He ran in his bear feet he ran and till he got home his house was empty

"Mum" said Steven

"Dad" said Steven

"Shelly" said Steven

He walked to his room and got changed he looked around the house till he found I pice of I map the was letter on it

Dear son,

The world is gone the map shows us where we are we need to stick together I am sorry about you waking up in the hospital and find out about all of this bit there is something you should no the walkers or the undead they are out there son you need to arm your self go to a police station or gun shop and then meat us there

All our love Richard June and Shelley Steven stay on his bed well then of to time find my family he thought


	2. Guns

Steven was walking to nears gun shop he can find he found one near his house I few blocks from his home he was walking into the shop and the bell above the rang of course little does he know that Man was walking towards him

"Arrrr" he screamed

"It ok I thought you where a walker" said the man

"What is your name kid" said the man

"Steven I am looking for my mum dad and sister" said Steven

"Well the name Louise I am own of this gun shop my daddy gave it me in his will" said louise

"Well I could do with some guns trying to get out of the city to find my family" said Steven

"Why weren't we evacuated from the city this is a red zone kid" said louise

" I was in hospital but I was shot by a mugger I woke up inside along with a man named rick we found I way out of the hospital but we went our separate ways" said Steven

"Well kid that is bad deal but I am sure you two will cross paths at some stage one word of advice make sure you have a good shoot" said Louise

"What is a walker?" Asked Steven

"The undead" said Louise

"I gave you gun I think you should find your family and leave good luck in your journey out of the city and be careful not just of the walkers but the people" said Louise

" thank you and goodbye" said Steven

He walked out of the gun shop to find a car for him to drive he looked for close to the shop but no luck was found he walked for a few blocks more till he stumbled apon car that was perfect

"Nice he thought" he looked at the car the key was still inside he smashed it open with brick as the glass smashed yes he thought he started the car and of he went into hell


	3. First kill

Steven was was driving down the high way the car turrning to a halt

"This is far as am going" said Steven

He walked further on still not sure where he was going o what he going to do next he looked up at the sky it nice blue the calm before

Storm

He walked some more till his legs could not carrie him

"What now" said Steven he saw rustling in the corn filed

"Hello?" Said Steven

"Are you hurt need some help" said Steven holding on to the gun

The person approached him he had blood coming down his mouth he was walking towards him

"I am so sorry" said Steven he fired at the corpse he felt so sick he threw up on the ground this made the smell was so bad

"Right there must be a house where I can get help or something?" Said Steven and he went into the unknown


	4. Reunion

Steven walked into the corn as the cornfield rustled a man looked out from the shed

"What that?" Said a girl

"O you come out!" Said the man seven had no choice he was looking for the man

"Hello" said Steven

"Steven my boy" said the women

"Mum" said Steven he ran to her she held her only son

"Where?" Said Steven

"Shelley she ok your farther dead" said his mother

"No he can't be dead just no" his mother held his son

"herschel can my son stay on the farm" said his mother

"Sure thing your sister with maggie" he left to go inside

"Big brother your alive so alive" said Shelley

"Yes shel I am ok" she was only 6 but she loved her big brother

"Right you time for bed ok it late" she nodded and left

"You bean hit rough kid you mother was being attack by a group of walkers

"Thanks for saving her" said Steven

"Right welcome to the farm kid I will wake you in the morning for some work" he walked to his room and hit the pillow for a deep sleep

Right this set a few months after the zombie outbreak and in season 2 Rick will come in a few chapters time and Steven will be in Woodbury with the governor along Andrea and michonne Special plans for Steven ha ha


	5. Barns

Steven had settled into the farm very well most of the time he was looking after his sitter Shelley who got a bond with maggie at this point he was walking around the farm at was mid afternoon as the sun hit him he was at the barn looking at the sun he did notice his sister walking up the ladder

"Hay big brother" said Shelley

"Hay sis" said Steven

"Dinner will be ready soon" said Shelley

"Ok I will be down in a bit I am starving" said Steven they claimed down the ladder

"Hay what that barn in there?" He asked her.

"Maggie said not go there" said Shelley

"O did she now" he said he walked to the barn there was hole in the barn he looked inside

He saw something that made him sick to the stomach finger came out and growling sound as a walker was coming at him through the hole

He ran back inside the house "herschel" said Steven

"There's walkers in the barn" said Steven

"I know there are sick people I am trying to help them I am man of god you see killing them is wrong I am tying to help" said Herschel

"What!" Said Steven

"He thinks there could be a cure for them" said Beth

"Um ok lets look at this my logically shall we they are monster they killing people as we speck what happens when they attacks next" said Steven

"We arm our selfs" said June his mother

"No mum we stop them now" said Steven

"That enough young man" said herschel

"Either you obey my rules or you leave we will take care of your sister and your mother" he said

He left the building to calm down he walked into the forest to let of some steam he stick at tree and kicked some moss but little did he no old friends are on the Way

Part one of the walking dead will be in season 2 as you can see there will be deaths coming in a few chapters but I won't tell you who but keep an eye out there may be a few clues hidden


	6. Strange women

Steven was still wondering what do next about the barn he was wondering and wondering he was walking around the forest till he heard gun shoots he followed them there to his surprise was a female

"Take that you bastards" said the girl. As she took a swing at the walkers with her bat as the skull cracked

"Nice swing" said Steven

"Who are you and what do you won't" said the women

"Do you need any help do you have a group of people?" Said Steven

"No just me by myself" said the women

"Just the way I like it" they where walking to her camp which was 10miles behind the farm

"So you are on your own?" Asked the women

"What your name?" He asked her still holding on her bat

"My name is Scarlett" said the women

"Nice name Scarlett" said Steven

"So where are your family?" Said Steven

"Dead" she said coldly

"Right I am so sorry about that" he looked so sorry for her she looked like she was all alone in this bleck world

"So do you have friends?" He asked her

"Use to till they turned on me stole my weapons and left me to die in warehouse" said Scarlet

"How did you survive?" He asked

"Killed the walkers with a sword and a shot gun I found I am good at find weapons and food" said Scarlet

"Come with me" said Steven

"Are you asking me?" Said Scarlet

"Sure why not hate seeing people so alone in this world" said Steven holding his hand to hers

"What your name?" As she put her back pack on her shoulders

"Steven" he said smiling at her

"Nice to meat you Steven" she walked back with him but when they got back Steven saw someone who thought might have Bean dead

"Rick" said Steven

Big reunion between old friends so who the hard women hay I may do I chapter on her in series 2 where she losses Steven and goes back to her hard self Steven and will get a bit closer over time but how will Steven friendship with Rick progress in series 1 And two and more new characters will come in as well but a death is on the way and a storm is coming


	7. Future

Rick was standing next Steven who was wondering about how Carl was doing

"How is he?" He asked Rick

"Doing alright Thanks for asking" said Rick

"This place is out of the way it perfect you need our help to protect it" said Rick

"From who?" He asked

"Anything walkers, people" said Rick

"Um I am not in charge" said Steven

"No but you do have I voice" said herschel

"Ok let's keep hear but they have to obey the rules" said Steven

He looked at Rick before looking for Scarlet in the house he found her teaching her sister how to hold I gun

"Um scarlet I word" she followed him she was the same age as her

"What are you doing with my sister she only 6" he screamed

"She needs to arm her self with walkers or people out there" said scarlet

"I know but she far to young" said Steven

He looked out the window he pattered her sister head

"Sorry I thought I was doing some good" said Scarlet

"Look when she older enough then yes but she only 6" said Steven

"Looks like we are going to have more people coming in" she looked to see

The van thundering down the path

"Thanks for understanding" he walked of to meat the others

"Do you like my brother" said Shelley

"No I only just meat him" said scarlet

"Then why are you blushing?" She teased her

"Well he is nice" said scarlet

"Better get to him first" said Shelly

"Come on let's go meat the others" said Scarlet

They walked and greeted the new arrivals


	8. Saving a life pt1

Steven was wondering how to help with Carl condition he saw Rick outside to he still deciding if he should stay he found lori by her son side

Before he talked with herschel

"So how Carl doing?" He asked him

"I removed some of the bullet pieces from him but I need some supplies" said Herschel

"Sure I understand do you think there are more?" Steven asked

"Yes there are" said Shane

"Who?" Said Steven

"Dale Andrea T-dog Glenn Carol daryl Sophia that but the girl missing in the woods somewhere" said Shane

"Sorry" he nodded

"Yo Steven" Otis said

"What num skull" he said

"Look it was accident" he walked of still I bit shocked about Carl

"Do you think he hates me?" He asked him

"No still In shock" said herschel

He found scarlet talking to his mum he smiled at her she smiled back before he found Rick

"How are you doing?" He asked

"My son bean shot and you ask my how am I" said Rick

"Sorry I no it tough" said Steven

"Yes it my fault walkers on the high way and stuff" Steven felt sorry For Rick

"I need the stuff the operation I need now" said herschel

"I will go" said Otis

"Me to" said Steven

"Me to" said Shane

"Ok there is medical station set in a nearby high school you can go there and get the supplies" said herschel

"Ok we will get the supplies to save a life" said Steven


	9. Saving a life pt2 and no way out

As Steven and Shane and Otis drive to the school they where going over the plan

"Right we go in get the medical supplies for Carl" said Steven

"What about the walkers?" Asked Otis

"Well we will see about that?" About that said Shane

The drove to the school where it was filled with walkers

"That not what I was expecting" said Shane he looked at Otis and Steven still holding the powerful shotgun

"This way" said Shane they walked to a police car

"Suss" said Steven he opened the door flares he thought should be start he Threw the flares into the walkers they ran into the med centre

"Get the things that we need" said Shane they walked into the med centre they got more supplies

"Ok that all of let's hit the rode" said Steven

They opened the door to find the walkers turned to face then

"O shit" said Steven

"Run" said Shane they ran as fast they could as the walkers ran after them he shot a few walkers but they where running as fast they could

"Door look" they ran inside and shut door and and there was double look door

"The key" said Steven they shut the door as the walkers trying to get in and they where trapped inside

They will devastating blow for Steven as there will be death close to him that will destroy him that will leave nicely up for seasons 3


	10. Dead or alive

Richard had bean running for 3months since losing his wife and young daughter he was running because walkers where chasing him he fired his gun as a one round hit the walker in the head a woman walker was walking towards him he fired once more

"Dam" he was running and firing he found a cabin should be perfect for holding his position he jumped through the window that I no glass he was firing some more it was a big Hurd of walkers he was running out of ammo

He fired his last round

He closed his eyes and he was sure he was going to die then was firing he got down to the ground as the walkers fell to the ground

"Hello" said a voice

"My name is merle yours" he said

"Come on now don't scar the man he bean running on his own for I long time" said a voice

He opened the door to be grated by a man and a small army

"What your name?" He asked

"Richard" he asked

"My name is the governor" he said holding out a hand

"You need a ride" he said

"Um yes thank you for saving my life" said Richard

He got in the car along with merle

"So what where you two doing out hear?" He asked merle

"Hunting?" Was only response

"We got a small town it called Woodbury" said the governor

"Let me just make the call" he used the radio

"Yes we got one male running threw the woods by walkers one shoot gun and a revolver we are on route we shall be there in 45mins" he called operator

They drove to the town and the Governor opened the gates

"Welcome to Woodbury we will give a short tour of the place you can rest have some food shower and we talk more in the morning" said the governor

"Thanks" said Richard merle left with governor but he carnt help fell a bad vibe coming from them

So surprise then this will seat us up nicely for series 3 of the walking dead but there will a chapter at the end with Richard and the governor because I won't see how Steven reaction going to be when he sees his farther for the first time since the walker outbreak


	11. Secrets

Lori found June sitting on the seat outside it must be midnight she must be worried about her son

"My son is 19 you know since he was shot that day is all I can think about?" She said

"Well my husband and now my son as bean shot now bad deal if you ask me" said lori

"Sorry" said June

"I hope they get back" said Rick

"Well I hope so two the walkers took our lives" said lori

"Maybe so my son said that there is a new begging a better future will be out there" said June

"Smart kid" said lori walked back inside along with Rick

Maggie joined her as Herschel was about operate on Carl she looked at June she looked sad but happy sad

"O my god" as she saw the van pulled up along with Shane and Steven he looked a bit shock up scarlet rushed out to grate him

"Hay" she said he walked and slammed the door and went into his room

"Where's Otis?" Said hershel

"Sorry there was so many of them" said Shane

"Don't tell his wife yet" said hershel

Steven was still shaking in his bed he looked over as the clocked ticked to 12:30am Shane came in

"Listen about what happened at the school" said Shane

"Get out" he whispered

He did what he said Steven he closed his eyes to a deep sleep

Will the guilt eat him how long is it before he tell someone of Shane dark secret


	12. The woods of hope

the longest day

Steven was with Andrea and Rick and Shane they where still looking for sophie

"this way" said Andrea

"how may places have you looked at still holding the gun" he smiled at Rick

"a lot carol getting desperate looking for her daughter" said Andrea

" if you ask me I think is a lost" said Shane

"don't even dare Finish that sentence We will find her? said Steven

Rick had notice that Steven had become more Madder with Shane as the days had gone buy

they walked back to the farm Rick nodded at his wife with saddens in his eyes

"sorry we will keep looking was all he could say" Rick left Andrea Shane and Steven

"right we have a mission we need some food glenn and Steven there is a shopping complex near hear" said T-dog

"right any walkers?" said Steven

"not sure find out" said Shane

"good luck" said Scarlet

"thanks stay hear keep my mother and sister safe" he was cut of by scarlet pressing her lips against his

" right " said Steven she left him in a a daze

"yo time to go" said Glenn he picked his gun and and went in the car with Glenn and into the longest day


	13. Pain

Steven was driving back with Glenn after the near miss with a walker

"Hay Glenn do you no Merle Dixon?" Said Steven

"Yes I did" he was driving back to the farm

"Well he was part of my grope before I meat with you and Rick but of a Moran and not to mention sexist and other things to" he said

They saw a walker munching on a person

"Hay Glenn pull over" said Steven

"Take that you heartless beast" said Steven

He got back In and drove back to the farm

"Hay we got food" as lori looked up along with Rick

"How was shopping complex?" Ask Andrea

"Little explosion" said Glenn

"What happened?" Asked Rick

"Herd of walkers" said Steven. He passed the bag to Glenn before returning the house

"Rick a word" said June

"What is?" Said June

"Stop sending my son on these missions ok he only 20s he is my only son

I could not bear to lose him" said June

"Ok but he picked him self" said Rick

"I know" said June

Upstairs

"Scarlet" said Steven he found her sleeping on the bed so peaceful as the end of the world never happened

He left her to go to bed three he saw Beth crying

"What up?" He asked her

"Nothing I need to be alone" said Beth

He went downstairs to find Maggie he bumped into Andrea she smiled at him

Before going into the RV to think about the his past friends he burst into

Tiers it was a long time he remembered them back in Colorado going

To Texas and New York

"Hello" there was a knock at the door he it was loud knock it was daryl

"Yes what do you won't?" He asked him

"My brother Merle is he alive?" Daryl

"Yes me and him had I bit of showdown in Texas but the grope tied him up in

Our car we did not leave him but he left us" said Steven

"Right that for being honest" he left and went to see Dale

"That boy got some issues" said Dale to Lori

"Meaning" said carol

"He looks lost for some reason not getting to close to anyone" he said

"Maybe he bean tough times" said T-dog

"We all have" said Rick

"Leave the boy be" said Shane

"No we should ask him?" Glenn

He walked up to the R.V where he heard him sobbing his eyes out of the group

He loved so dear and the girl he loved so much


	14. death and walkers

Steven was Daryl Dixon looking in the woods it was around midday they where fighting of walkers

"one on your right" said Steven as he fired at the walkers head

"what is going on?" Yelled Rick

"walkers" said Steven

"o shit" said Glenn he grabbed a shot gun

"how did they get so close" said Shane

"keep firing" said Lori

"mom" said Carl

"get back in the house son" said Rick

"Scarlet walkers" said Maggie

"o shit" she got her sward "take that you walker" the sward bashed it skull

There just a few walkers near the farm as Hershel could only watch on

There was a liitle scream from Shelly as two walkers surrounded her and her mother to there where just getting some water form the lake

"Mum!" said Steven he ran as fast as he ran but all saw was more walkers

"Mum" one walker bit her on neck as Shane shot the walker along Dale and Andrea they saw Shelly bean back up to the barn she tripped and walker bit her leg as well T-dog took a swing at the walker

"what happened?" asked Carl

"Beth take him inside now" said Lori

"mum" said Carl

Steven was with his mother and sister trying to stop the bleeding

"Steven you know what going to happen next" said Maggie he pointed the gun at her

"I know now back of" said Steven

"your farther gave me this ring when we where dating son" said June

"but mum" said Steven

"listen Son look after Scarlet she loves you" said June

"Maggie take the gun end my sister suffering" Said Steven she took the gun and did so

"I am so sorry mum I love you" he pressed the gun to head as two gun shoots rang out over the farm

The next day

They buried June and Shelly the next day it was just a small ceremony but Shane was still Filling jumpy about Otis and Steven

After Funeral Steven took Scarlet to one side and her question

"yes" he placed the ring on her finger she smiled at him there lives on the farm will never be the same

So that chapter took place 5months after they arrive on the farm and Steven and Scarlet have bean in relationship for 3months so they no what they wont in life


	15. New enemies

No ones past never Catches up with them but of scarlets that will so come to head he looked at her new friend Andrea as they walked down the store

"Got I bad felling about this" said Scarlet

"What do you mean?" She asked her

"It like I have bean hear before" said Scarlet

"I walker" said Shane

"Shh I got this" said Scarlet she stabbed the walker with knife

"Dam you got some skills" said Andrea

"Thanks" said scarlet

There movement in the store

"O shit is there more people" said Shane

"We got we came fore run" said Scarlet

"Run run walkers on are right" said Shane

"Get to the van" said Shane

They drove but scarlet saw something I man from her past and he was going to get her

Shane noticed her looking at the man to

"I will get you scarlet I will find you some day I will get you" said the man

"Shawn let her go mate she not worth it" said his companion

"O but she killed her" said Shawn

"Yes she did" he looked at the floor

"Come on mike lets go we can find someone to help us" said Shawn

They walked for miles on end till they got to one place they called Woodbury the door opened there was a man standing there

"Hello you two welcome to Woodbury" said the man

"Who are you?" Asked Shawn

"My name is Richard this my friend Merle" he said

"Your from the Uk" said Mike

"Yes I am the governor will see you two now" said Merle

"At last I home" said Mike but Shawn had I bad evil look on his face one he was going kill Scarlet and nothing was going to stand on his way


	16. Sighs of things to come

There going to be a huge plot lines developing between Steven and Rick for series 3

Steven was more present in the camp that but Rick told him that he might be not in the camp very long

"Hay Steven can I talk to" said dale

"Sure" said Steven

"How are felling?" He asked

"Fine just not sleeping that all I keep seeing thing like they still there but they are not" said Steven

"Well Maybe it sigh for things to come" said Dale

"Thanks maybe your right" he walked to find lori still worried about Carl

He bumped into carol

"Everything ok?" He asked her

"Fine just doing washing" he smiled and found Glenn with Maggie deep in conversion

"What are you guys talking about?" Said Steven

"The walker barn" said Glenn

"O shit" said Steven

"You no about this?" He asked

"Yes I am a guest hear I am respecting the rules even though I don't like it" said Steven

"I need to tell Rick" said Glenn

"No things will get worse" said Steven

"Ok but what happens if" said Glenn

"Cross your harts" said Maggie he rolled his eyes he patter her on the shoulder before bulling into Shane

"What's up" he said he brushed past him

Lori noticed this she was going to get the bottom of the this argument


	17. Memories and walkers

Steven was walking around the campsite he found becky on watch while merle was resting and Ben was with dex

"Any walkers" said Steven

"Nope" said becky

"Alright" said Steven

"We should leave camp at first light not safe after Bonny" said Dex

"True we got the van rolling" said Steven

"Becky" said merle

"What going on are we leaving" said Ben

"Yes we are first light get packing" said Becky

End dream sequence

"Hay sleepy head" said lori

"O sorry did I kip out in the sun" said Steven

"About Shane?" Said Lori

"What about Shane" said Steven

"Try to be nice to him he bean there for us ok you risked your life to save my son but surely that would make you two stronger" said lori

"Listen to me I don't trust Shane and neither should you he killed I man just be careful" said Steven

Lori just wonted to slap him for being an arse and she it was a loud slap that knocked to the ground

"You listen to me my husband was shoot Shane was there looking after us and you just called him a killer" said lori

"Dam straight" said Steven getting up before walking away

He walking into the house to his bed

In near mid afternoon till he went out of the house

"What time is it" said Steven

"5:00" said Rick

"What happened between you and my wife" said Rick

"Just an argument I will apologise later" he walked to very secluded spot and there where to mark graves

"Hay guys" said Steven placing flowers on the graves

"I am so sorry about this I should be strong but every day I am getting madder and madder and all will doing strongest" said Steven

"Rick said you be hear" said lori

"Listen I am sorry about what I said about Shane" said Steven In his welsh accent

"It ok" said lori

"Your accent never heard that strong" said lori

"I am welsh" said Steven

But in the distance he saw Rick bringing back a walker

"O shit" said Steven


	18. Death and warnings

"Hay Rick what is this all about?" Asked Shane

"Nothing this herschel Rule" said Rick

"Theses are sick people" said Herschel

"Sick ok if I sick can they walk away from this" he shot at the female walker

"Stop this now!" As Steven skidded in the sand

"So you knew about the barn!" Said T-dog

"I had no choice" said Steven

"Ass hole" said daryl

"Hay hay" said maggie blocking him

"So after all these time you know about the walkers in the barn why?" Asked Andrea

He looked back at the graves where he was a few seconds

And the group put two and two together

"Right then ok" said Shane he shot the girl in the head

"No Shane stop this" said rick trying plead with his friend

"Theses things killed Amy they killed Jim and they are going to kill all of us" said Shane he ran over to get I pick axe and smashed the door open the walkers came out of the barn Shane fired the first shoot

"Shane stop this brother please" said Rick. The rest of the group joined in

"Maggie" said Glenn

"Yes" she was sad and upset Steven just tuned to his wife

But she did not know what to do next the death was all to much

"No Sophia" said Carol. As the zombiefied Sophia walked out of the barn

Rick stepped forward at shoot Sophia the group still looked stunned about Sophia

"What no no no!" Said Steven

Beth was still crying over her dead mother all Steven could do was look at Glenn and Maggie

one of the walkers grabbed Beth Steven ran to help Andrea and T-dog

"what the hell you shot them" said Steven to T-dog

herschel had nothing to say they got up to go to the house along with Steven and Scarlet

"you know about the barn!" Asked Shane

"No i did not know about the girl the barn" said Herschel

"and you" said Rick. to Steven

"i wont you of my land tonight" said Herschel

he shut the door on Rick and Shane leaving them stunned


	19. A new problem

Steven was helping helping cleaning up the barn things between him Group look i bit stale

"So how do you do this?" He asked Glenn

"We burn the dead" said Glenn

"Put the living to rest" said Steven. He nodded. Things where so bad at the moment it was like treading on egg shells. Later on after the funerals Steven went to clear the air with Rick and the others about the barn

"Listen Rick sorry about the barn i was sworn not to tell it his farm and rules" said Steven

"I know what you mean shane did not help things" said Rick

"I am so sorry about the girl" he said

"Look we can put all of this behind us i know you wonted to tell someone

You need go back to the house to see if the others are ok" said Rick

He nodded before joining his wife she held him "that so horrible" he kissed

The top of her head

"We need to be strong there are tough days to come but i need you to be strong"

He said

Maggie was standing there looking at them "Where is my dad?" she asked her

"Don't know" she shrugged

"Beth collapsed we need my dad please" she asked him. Rick Glenn went to go get hurshal

Steven was making dinner along with maggie and Scarlet

"Listen Rick and others don't hate you" said Maggie

"Look i wont to leave that in the past" said Steven

"Sure" said Maggie

They made dinner and eat that night in silence still no Rick nor Glenn nor Hurshal

"Night you lot" said Steven. Steven hit the pillow he must had a good sleep because by morning the others had arrive with a new member friend or foe he thought


	20. Long rode head pt1

Rick was with shane and Steven thinking about what do with Randal he was walking and scratching his head

"Ok first option we let him go" said Rick. Steven was walking up and the sand kicking his shoes twisting his head

"He like a headless chicken don't what he thinking" said Dale

Scarlet was just look at her husband from a distance since the death of the little girl and his family he was wondering

"Ok we could let him go but what if he brings his men back and starts killing us" said Shane

"Or there is killing him i have done twice before not easy but in this world got to do what is right" said Steven before walking of

Carl was sitting on the house step Steven nodded at him he went into the house he saw his bag he put down the night before completely forgot about it

He looked at some old photos of him self and his farther mother and sister on holiday a few years ago. Then there where pictures that he took himself some with his old school friends gone now he thought then there some the trip they took to Scotland a few years ago

"Long time ago was it?" Maggie asked him

"Yes i think this was 2007 i think long time very long time ago" placing the pictures in his bag

He got a gun out two a knife "best way to kill a walker i stab it in the skull" he said to Glenn

"I will keep it in mind" he said he placed the silencer on his gun

"Gun shop while i was on the rode" he said

"Hay Steven get your stuff we are hitting the rode in 15mins we are dropping the boy off" Said Shane

"Dam ok i will be there" he said placing the bag down

"Hold this for me" he gave the bag to Glenn

The car was ready as Rick placed him inside the boot and slammed the door shut on Randal who was begging for his life all day

"Ready" said Rick who had some sort of anger towards Shane

"Yes" he said

"Steven in the back" he said pointing at the seat " o my god you knows about the school he going to kill me or worse leave me behind with Randal i will never see my wife i will be lost in the wildness" he thought

"I change my mind" he said

"Just get in!" Said Rick. Steven was shaking as he got in Dale sore this and gave Shane a look as they drove of into the day


	21. Long rode head pt2

Rick pulled over the car and told Steven to walk with him

"Listen i now about Shane what he did that night what went down with otis look what he did was wrong but i still trust it would help if things go down with Shane but right now i need you" said Rick

"ok" said Steven

"Ok you thought i was going to leave you in the middle of the rode" said Rick

"Maybe" said Steven

They got back in the car and drove till the got to some site it was battered and unused

Steven was about to fire at a walker "Waite we need to save ammo" said Rick

He got knife out and cut his hand and held to the fence the walker was

Coming to him he stabbed the walker in the head

"Come on dudes don't be stupid lets talk about this" said Randal

Steven placed the knife on the floor "o come on man listen i went to School with maggie" said Randal

"What did you say!" Said Rick

"I went to school with her she did not notice me i knew about her mum and and her Farther" said Randal

"I am going to kill you" said Steven

"No that not the way" said Rick

"What is the way!" He screamed at him

"Ok look you need to calm down!" Said Shane

"Don't touch me killer!" Said Steven

"Watch your mouth son" said Shane

Steven punched Shane right on the jaw sending him flying to the ground

"Wow easy the both of you" said Rick holding Steven back

"Hay Rick" said Shane he punched Rick i the face while he punched him back

"O jesus" he said looking as Shane elbowed him in the Ribs sending him crashing to the floor

He saw Randal crawling on the floor "where are you going" said Steven to Randal

"Come on dude i wont hurt them we can work something out" said Randal

"You men shoot at us we could died maybe we should have left you there" said Steven he pointed the gun at him about to pull the trigger

Rick pulled him of Randal Steven was struggling for an ex police officer he was very strong

"Stop this!" He said. Rick pulled him away from Randal he saw Shane with a Wrench

He swung the Wrench at Rick then he swung at the window the glassed

Smashed the trio looked at the open window and a lone hand it was a walker

"O shit" said Steven. He got his shotgun out he fired at one walker he shoot at his head

The walkers where chasing them Shane was locked in a bus as the walkers surrounded the Bus

"Rick come on!" He got his shotgun and revolver and Rick was dragging Randal to the car

"Waite I have an idea to save your friend" said Randal. After Randal saved Shane they placed him back in the boot and drove back to the farm

Steven explained to Hurshal that was Implication with Shane. He saw Maggie with Glenn who he told about what happened with Shane and Rick

"I said he was i lose cannon" said Maggie

"I took Rugby back home so i got into a few fight back home" said Steven

"Yes well Shane can get aggressive" said Glenn

He was chopping some salad for dinner tonight. His wife was standing next to him

"I will use my sword the next time i see him" said Scarlet

"Next time stab him in the chest for me" he said

"Will do" she said laughing with her husband

Not long till i conclude this story i got i lot more characters coming into season Three that will make Steven and Ricks life interesting or Dangerous ;)


	22. The death of Dale

The next day Steven and Rick acted like nothing happened between them

Which was Cool for Steven he was starting feel happy like he did when

Was when his family was alive his wife was happy two she had strong bond Beth and Daryl Dixon. While Steven had had a strong friendship with Glenn and Rick and Dale two

"Steven i need to talk about Randal" said Dale

"Sure what on your mind" he was cleaning his revolver. "I think we should not kill the boy" said Dale

"Well i respect you Opinion but i am Levelling it with Rick he knows what is best" placing his shotgun on the boat

"Look killing this boy is Wrong" said Dale. He walked off looking for more allies

The day flew past and the sun was still blazing hot Steven was with wife she was teaching him how to use the sword

"Fell how she swishes in the air the walker is behind you" said Scarlet. Steven felt his hart pounding

Shane was watching them from a distance looking at him. "Shane" said Lori

"What" said Shane

"Keep away from Steven" said Lori. She walked shane went after her. Steven looked at her and Shane

"Hay Steven" said Carl

"Whats up" he said

"What are you going to do to Randal?" He asked him. Looking at the boy despite what he had bean through he still young

"I don't know ask your dad" said Steven. He bent down to him

"Why do you ask?" He said

"Dale" said Carl

"Dale is strong but we need to..." Something hit him on the head like fly hit a car window

"See you Carl" said Steven. He told Rick about what dale was doing he was ask for a vote about the kid so later that night Rick and the Group came into the House along with Patricia

"Ok we are hear talk about Randal" said Rick

"we should kill him" said Shane

"what" said Dale. Looking not surprised

"Scarlet" asked Rick

"Don't kill him" she said looking Dale

"Don't kill" said Steven

"Sorry" he said to Rick. "Kill him" said Daryl

"Kill him" said Glenn

"Kill him" said Hurshal

"Look just decide because i wont know part of it" said Carol

"How do we kill him" said T-dog

"We could use i rope" said Shane

"a gun more humane" said Rick. Steven was just nodding. Still thinking about this idea of his it was the only way to get people talking

"Look at us, we deciding like it happening look at we kill a apart of our selfs you said we don't kill the living" said Dale

"That before the living started attacking us" said Rick

"It decide" said Rick. Dale threw his hat to his leg and walked over to daryl

"This Group is broken" said Dale. After falling to kill Randal. Dale was out walking on the Farm. Then heard a cow dying in pain then a walker came for nowhere and dug at dale skin. Steven came running to the sean kicking the walker in the head stopping on it

Everyone came

Rick looked Dale "Hurshal" said Rick

"We can perform an operation" said Rick to Hurshal

"Sorry Rick we wont move him" said Hurshal

"No,no,no,no!" Said Rick. As everyone around him was crying. He pointed the gun at his head but could not pull the trigger. Daryl came put his hand on Rick shoulder and placed the gun on Dale head

"Sorry brother" will be the last words Dale will ever hear as he felt

Death closing in on him


	23. All the love in the world

Dale death effected everyone even Glenn and the others Steven was beside the graves looking his mother and sisters grave

"Hay guys hope you are ok everything going to hell over hear" he begin

"You once said that there is always love in the world where ever you looked and what happen to Dale proved that you where wrong" said Steven

"But i am not thinking like that mother you where love in the world you my sister but that not going to happen to me because this is a new day" said Steven as he walked away from the graves

Lori overheard Steven words about love in the world and her being pregnant will change that she went find Shane

"Listen we need to talk about what happened.. No listen you where there for me we need to bring love into this world for the baby i don't know who baby's this is i just wrong i putting you and Rick at odds you where there for me thank you" said Lori walking away

Later on that day Steven was daryl "ok looks like we got some tracks hear" said Daryl

"What tracks" said Steven bending down.

"Looks like the tracks are fresh possibly i walker" said Daryl. We walked

"3..2...1" said Scarlet to Beth. "Stop" he said Daryl

"We have bean had" said Steven. "O i had no idea" said Daryl. Scarlet tackled her husband to ground

"So you think you can hide from me" she kissed him. Beth and daryl gave them a look

"We should be getting back" said Beth. "Right" he said walking along back to the house after his wife piratical joke

"T-dog" said Scarlet

"Randal gone" said T-dog

"O no no no" said Rick. They looked for Randal all till Shane came with a bloody nose

"Rick i found him he jumped me and took my gun" said Shane

"Where did he go" Rick asked him. Steven was back in the house night was falling still no sigh of Rick Shane Glenn nor Daryl

"It getting late" said Maggie

"It 11:59 it got to be" Steven

"We found Randal but he was not bitten he turned" said Daryl

"What how was possible?" Asked Steven. Even the group had no idea how to proses the information.


	24. Hell or Heaven

Steven was looking at window along with maggie and Glenn "o Shit" said Steven

"Hurshal" said Steven "walkers...walk" said Steven.

"Get your weapons" said T-dog

"No we need to go" said Carol. Steven held his bag of clothes and stuff and weapons

"Go now" said Scarlet. She steeped outside "o baby now what" she said to Steven he shot a walker as the others came out of the house

"Rick!, Carl!" Said Lori

"What about shane" asked daryl

"Go to the barn it on fire" said Steven to Jim. He got into the RV while Daryl was in his bike

"Get everyone out now!" He pushed Scarlet to Lori. "Come he know what he doing" Steven was Running and shooting at the same time he was trying to Find Rick Carl he bummed into Andrea "there to many of them" she said

"Keep shooting" said Steven

He saw maggie and Glenn getting bogged down by walkers "o hell" he thought he shoot a walker daryl shoot a walker behind him

"Thanks" he waved at him "Glenn" "maggie" he was getting distracted by the this heard of walkers they saw hear driving

He was running back to the house no sigh of anyone his heart was breaking but he had to Run that what he did ran into the woods.

Day 24

It has bean 24 days since he was separated from his family he was lost in the woods still no close to finding shelter and there at it was a house in the middle of nowhere he opened the door to be grated by a walker he stabbed it in the eye throughout it skull he checked the house it was dream come true from him he placed the bag of food on the floor rolled up a sleeping bag locked the doors and pulled the

Covers on the window and went to sleep


End file.
